Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U
Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Super Smash Bros. for Wii U are both versions of the upcoming fourth installment of the ''Super Smash Bros.'' series being developed by Sora Ltd. and Namco Bandai Games. Each version will have different release dates. The 3DS version comes out in October 3, 2014 and the Wii U version comes out in holiday 2014. Characters White Board On July 2, 2012, Masahiro Sakurai shared an image on his Twitter feed of a drawing the development staff had made on a white board that displayed many characters from previous Smash Bros. titles. While it does not confirm that they will in fact be featured in the game, it may be an indication that certain characters are returning. The characters in the drawing are: *Kirby *Marth *Pit *Fox *Donkey Kong *Mario *Zero Suit Samus *Mr. Game & Watch *Wario *Link *Pikachu *Luigi *Meta Knight In addition to the fighters, the drawing also features: *A Pikmin *Sandbag *Mr. Saturn *Either a Heart Container or a Heart from the Kid Icarus series *Master Hand *Possibly Crazy Hand Confirmed Veteran Characters *Mario *Luigi *Peach *Bowser *Link *Toon Link *Samus Aran *Kirby *King Dedede *Fox McCloud *Pit *Donkey Kong *Diddy Kong *Pikachu *Pikmin & Olimar *Sonic the Hedgehog *Marth *Zelda *Lucario *Yoshi *Ike *Captain Falcon Confirmed Standalone Veteran Characters These characters were in a previous game, but are now separate characters instead of being part of another. *Zero Suit Samus *Sheik *Charizard Confirmed Newcomers *Villager *Mega Man *Wii Fit Trainer *Rosalina & Luma *Little Mac *Greninja *Mii Fighter in 3 variants *Palutena *Pac-Man *Lucina *Robin Stages The Wii U and 3DS versions have completely different stages. Furthermore, multiple stages have Final Destination versions (a flat stage without any hazards), in which those versions are available on For Glory mode. Wii U The Wii U version currently has 19 confirmed stages *Battlefield *Boxing Ring *Skyloft *Town and City *Wily Castle *Wii Fit Studio *Pyrosphere *Garden of Hope *Pilot Wings *Windy Hill *Mario Galaxy *Palutena's Temple *Brawl Halberd *Kalos Elite Four *Final Destination *Mushroom Kingdom U *The Colisseum *Pac-Land *Great Fox 3DS The 3DS version currently has 23 confirmed stages. *Battlefield *3D Land *Gerudo Valley *Spirit Train *Living Room *Arena Ferox *Reset Bomb Forest *Find Mii *Tortimer's Island *Rainbow Road *Boxing Ring *Prism Tower *Tomodachi Life *Balloon Fight *Melee Jungle Japes *Golden Plains *Final Destination *Pac-Maze *Wily Castle *Brawl Green Hill Zone *Paper Mario *N's Castle *Game Boy Items Returning Items *Assist Trophy *Banana Peel *Barrels *Beam Sword *Blast Box *Bob-omb *Bumper *Bunny Hood *Capsule *Crates *Rolling Crates *Deku Nut *Fire Flower *Food *Franklin Badge *Freezie *Gooey Bomb *Green Shell *Golden Hammer *Hammer *Heart Container *Home-run Bat *Hothead *Lightning *Lip's Stick *Mr. Saturn *Motion Sensor Bomb *Party Ball *Pitfall *Pokeball *Ray Gun *Sandbag *Screw Attack *Smart Bomb *Smash Ball *Smoke Ball *Spring *Soccer Ball *Star Rod *Super Mushroom *Super Scope *Superspicy Curry *Team Healer *Timer *Unira *Warp Star New Items *X-Bomb *Hotocate Bomb *Steel Diver *Beetle *Fairy Bottle *Cucco *Ore Club *Gust Bellows *POW Block *Fire Bar *Back Shield *Bombchu *Rocket Belt *Master Ball *Blue Shell *Special Flag *Boss Galaga *Daybreak Assist Trophies *Ashley *Skull Kid *Starfy *Nintendog *Mother Brain *Waluigi *Andross *Isabelle *Metroid *Samurai Goroh *Saki *Midna *Devil *Knuckle Joe *Lyn *Dr. Wright *Elec Man *Dark Samus *Chain Chomp *Color TV-Game 15 *Dillon *Shadow the Hedgehog *Phosphora *Magnus *Hammer Bro *Lakitu *Tingle *Takamaru *Prince of Sablé Pokemon *Arceus *Meowth *Snorlax *Goldeen *Dedenne *Electrode *Eevee *Staryu *Metagross *Fennekin *Chespin *Bellossom *Gogoat *Spewpa *Entei *Deoxys *Darkrai *Mew *Palkia *Kyurem *Xerneas *Keldeo *Meloetta *Victini *Lugia *Latias *Fletchling *Abomasnow *Oshawott *Swirlix *Inkay *Snivy *Togepi *Zoroark *Gardevoir *Giratina *Kyogre *Suicune Game Modes This iteration of Super Smash Bros. has several new and returning game modes. Online Play Unlike Brawl, there are now two modes for playing with anyone: For Fun and For Glory. For Fun is items on, all stages except final destination, for 2 minutes. Only wins are counted in this mode. For Glory is a more competitive mode with no items, only Final Destination stages, 1-on-1 battles possible, and both wins and loses counted. No longer are players completely anonymous with the player's Nintendo Network ID appearing as the player's name. This enables reporting with Miiverse-style policies. In addition, matchmaking is based on skill rather than completely random, though there will not be rankings competitively. Smash Run : Main article: Smash Run '' Smash Run is a new mode exclusive to the Nintendo 3DS version. The mode starts with a five minute adventure course involving exploration and battling enemies from both Brawl's The Subspace Emissary and other game series. Through defeating these enemies, as well as opening chests, breaking targets similar to those found in Break the Targets, and other methods, power-up markers can be found and picked up and are used for increasing various stats for the player's character. Players will also have to be careful while adventuring, as there are enemies that can steal their power-ups, as well as the risk of getting power-ups knocked out of them by other players that they might meet up with, (though Sakurai himself recommends to refrain from going at each other during the five minutes). Prior to starting, players can equip themselves with special items that they can use during the match. Upon the expiration of the five minutes, any power-ups collected are added to the characters stats, and the players fight each other in a normal winner-takes-all battle. Target Blast A new single player mode that combines Home Run Contest and Break the Targets. The player beats up a bomb counting down from ten and then knocks it into the target field breaking some targets. The targets and other stuff in the field break into shrapnel and can break other targets. Multi Man Melee Like Brawl and Melee before, Multi Man Melee returns. However, instead of alloys, the Miis act as your enemies. Trophies : ''List of Trophies in Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS/ Wii U '' Trophies return in this game though each version has trophies exclusive to each game. They are now purchaseable through a shop directly instead of just gambling your coins in the hope that it appears. On the 3DS, they can also be bought for Play Coins. Development An Iwata Asks interview released in June 2011 revealed a few early details about the game. Discussions between Iwata and Sakurai about creating a ''Super Smash Bros. title for the 3DS with the then newly formed Project Sora began shortly after the release of Super Smash Bros. Brawl in 2008. It was decided however that Sakurai and his team would first tackle Kid Icarus: Uprising. As development of the Wii U began, it became clear to Sakurai that creating a game for both systems would be necessary. He began to think about the differences between the two platforms, and realized the personal nature of the handheld experience. This led him to consider the idea of customizing and leveling up characters with things like experience points, however he and Iwata expressed how this may limit the "pick-up-and-play" quality the series is known for. Ultimately, “What Sakurai hopes to do is have the 3DS version of Smash Bros. allow players to build up their character through battle and rewards, then take their custom character to the Wii U version to face off against everyone. He feels it could be nice if they can make the “personal” portable space and the stadium-like “public” console space mesh together.” Sakurai has acknowledged that the Wii U version could offer 60 frames per second visuals, high quality graphics, dynamic effects, and smooth character movements, while the 3DS version will likely offer players a slightly different Smash Bros. experience. Many members of the Kid Icarus: Uprising staff are likely to work on the project. Sakurai hopes to let his team handle the character balancing this time around, as opposed to him personally doing it as he did in the previous titles. When asked about whether or not a Capcom character could make an appearance, Sakurai said “I can’t say that it’s entirely out of the realm of possibility that some Capcom character could appear in the next Smash Bros. The big problem, though, comes from the idea of trying to get characters from a completely different universe to fit with the style that has been dictated by Nintendo's characters in a fighting game.” Early development on the game finally began in February 2012 after Project Sora had finished it’s work on Kid Icarus: Uprising. On April 25, 2012, Sakurai revealed some of his early thoughts on the games in an interview with IGN, explaining that the series needs to evolve. “There is a certain dead end we come to if we just expand the volume of the game. I intend to change direction a little as we go. The key to that’s going to be its dual support for 3DS/Wii U. I’m really just getting started on this so it’s going to take time, but I'll come up with something that uses that link as the game’s central axis, so I hope you're looking forward to it.” Sakurai has stated that he plans on reviving more old Nintendo characters in the game, much like he did with Ice Climbers and Pit in previous titles. In an interview with Nintendo Power, Sakurai expressed that the wait for the game's release may be longer than many fans are expecting saying, “We've just taken what you could call the first step of the process. This is the first time I've ever had my next project announced before it’s even entered development, and because of that, I fear that players will be forced to wait even longer than they expect to. Please be patient.” On June 21, 2012 during a Nintendo Direct video stream, Nintendo announced that Namco Bandai would be developing the two games with Sakurai's Project Sora. A top tier group of developers from Namco have been assembled including Masaya Kobayashi (Ridge Racer series), Yoshito Higuchi (producer and director of the Tales series), Tetsuya Akatsuka (producer and director of Mobile Suit Gundam: Extreme Vs.), the art director/sound director of the Soul Calibur series, as well as the main development team staff from the Tekken series. In an interview with Nintendo Power, Sakurai discussed the amount of playable characters saying, “It isn’t a matter of ‘if the next game has 50 characters, that’ll be enough.’ There is a certain charm to games that have huge casts of playable characters, but they tend to have issues with game balance and it becomes very difficult to fine-tune each character and have them all feel distinctive…. In terms of quantity, we’ve probably already reached the limit of what’s feasible. I think a change of direction may be what’s needed.” When asked about the possibility of any Namco Bandai characters making an appearance in the game, Tekken producer Katsuhiro Harada said “We’re not really sure at this moment but when thinking of the playerbase who is playing Smash Bros, maybe Tekken characters is something they wouldn’t want, so I’ve been pulling back on that a bit. But I don’t know.” At the E3 2013, Villager, Mega Man, and Wii Fit Trainer were revealed to be playable characters in the game. On July 12, 2013, Pikmin & Olimar were announced on the official website. During the Nintendo Direct on August 7, 2013, Luigi was announced for the game. On September 12, 2013, Princess Peach was announced for the game. On September 26, 2013, Toon Link was announced for the game. During the Nintendo Direct on October 1, 2013, Sonic the Hedgehog was announced for the game as a returning third-party character. On November 7, 2013, Marth was announced on the official website. On December 18, 2013, Rosalina & Luma were announced as a newcomer to the Smash Bros series. This is the first newcomer announced since E3 2013. On December 26, 2013, Princess Zelda was announced of the official website. On January 10, 2014, King Dedede was confirmed to return via the official website. On January 31, 2014, Lucario was confirmed to return via the official website. On February 13, Little Mac was announced as the fifth newcomer in this iteration of the Smash Bros during a Nintendo Direct. On February 20, Diddy Kong was confirmed to return via the official website. On April 8, 2014, a Nintendo Direct showcasing the game occurred. Revealed the mechanics of online play, release windows, Zero Suit Samus, Sheik, Yoshi, Charizard and Greninja. On May, 2014, Ike was confirmed to return via the official website. He takes on his Radiant Dawn appearance now. On June 10, 2014, during the Nintendo Digital Event, there was 3 variants of the Mii Fighter introduced; The Mii Brawler, the Mii Swordfighter and the Mii Gunner. It also revealed NFC functionality. The 3DS release date was also revealed. In addition, Palutena was revealed with a trailer animated by Shaft at the end of the event. Later that day, at the Smash roundtable, Sakurai revealed Pac-Man with a new trailer that also hinted Mr. Game and Watch could return. On July 14, Sakurai revealed not one, but two newcomers: Lucina and Robin, with a trailer in a style of a cutscene from Fire Emblem: Awakening. Also, during a trailer, Captain Falcon was confirmed to return. Gallery Videos References }} External links *Offical website Category:Super Smash Bros. games Category:Wii U games Category:Nintendo 3DS games Category:Nintendo games Category:Upcoming games Category:Fighting games Category:Games published by Nintendo Category:2014 video games Category:Amiibo supported